


Welcome To Castle Irwell

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Het, Canon Compliant, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Voltron
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Лэнс не впадает в депрессию, он живет на Алтее до тех пор, пока Синий не решает дать ему возможность. Или это он сам дает себе шанс принять решение.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фэндом не особо любит финал, впрочем, как по мне, это идеальная концовка в духе Стального алхимика: все хорошо, но герои пошли своими дорогами - мой любимый сорт стекла. А про метки да, много вопросов, так что я решила немного поразмышлять о них.  
> Тут немного стекла, много ООСа, и локальные авторские хедканоны.  
> Первая часть истории практически чистый гет, он был нужен (в первую очередь как сублимация для меня самой), но вы будьте осторожны.  
> С другой стороны, это – кнопка “сделать все хорошо”. На ⅔ состоит из диалогов. Осторожно, метафоры.  
> Лежит тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8574953

Спустя год они собираются, чтобы отметить новоиспеченный праздник в честь покинувшей их Аллуры, за круглым столом, словно древние рыцари. Ханк привозит им инопланетные блюда, в том числе собственного сочинения, а Пидж бесконечно рассказывает о том, как продвигаются дела на Земле с учетом того, что последние следы войны, наконец-таки, смываются с лица этой вселенной, заменяет все известные Лэнсу слова на умные научные термины, и от того ее рассказ становится только запутанее и непонятнее.

Лэнс просто пытается остановить ее поток сознания, но не ожидает, что она действительно остановится, направит вилку с нанизанной на ней неизвестной сладостью в его сторону и спросит:

– Так когда ты заканчиваешь свое паломничество по Алтее?

– Паломничество? – удивленно переспрашивает Лэнс, потому что она звучит ужасно серьезно.

– Ну или что ты тут делаешь? Выращиваешь цветы, разводишь местных кроликов, посещаешь святые места? – она водит вилкой вправо влево на каждый пример, Лэнс зачем-то следит за этими движениями.

– Нет никакого паломничества, Пидж, я здесь потому что Аллура…

– Нет, не правда! – она роняет вилку, но выглядит это так, словно она пыталась воткнуть ее в поверхность стола. Лэнс абсолютно не понимает, что на нее нашло, но все остальные за столом просто молчат и смотрят по сторонам, словно…

– Пидж…

– Послушай меня, – говорит она злым голосом, и Лэнс слушает, – я понимаю, что ты думаешь. Но, технически, Аллура забрала метки у Хонервы и отдала тебе. Так что, они роднят тебя с другими жителями Алтеи, как шрам Кита – с его матерью. Никак, Лэнс! – Она даже подскакивает со своего места, ударяя ладонями по столу, наклоняется вперед, словно хочет через весь стол заглянуть Лэнсу в глаза.

Ему не нравится, к чему все идет.

– Я… понимаю, но…

– Нет, не понимаешь. Тебе только кажется, что ты все понимаешь, а на самом деле просто существуешь в этом коконе из воспоминаний, самообмана и своих страданий и боишься выбраться из него наружу!

– Пидж, успокойся, – раздается тихий голос Кита, Пидж резко оборачивается к нему. – Просто успокойся.

– Хорошо, – кивает она все так же недовольно, раздосадованно и падает обратно на стул, бросает на Лэнса смешанный взгляд.

– Прости, – добавляет она тихо, – Я не хотела ничего обидного говорить. Просто ты выглядишь так, что я волнуюсь за тебя. И все волнуются, правда.

Лэнс ей не отвечает только потому, что в голове у него нет ответов. Праведный гнев не накатывает на него, и это тот самый первый звоночек, который уже о многом говорит.

Где-то между застрявших шестеренок в голове Лэнса возникает вопрос, когда Кит успел превратится из того, кого нужно успокаивать, в того, кто сам отлично с этим справляется – Пидж хватает практиктически одного его слова.

Он всегда таким был, говорит ему подсознание, прежде чем волна самокопания накрывает с головой.

***

Просыпается Лэнс посреди ночи от привычного и знакомого рева львов, он видит свет сквозь тонкую занавеску на окне, и срывается с места, спросонья толком не понимая, что и зачем он делает.

Остальные паладины оказываются рядом, львы смотрят своими механическими глазами прямо на них, и каждый понимает что-то свое.

Лэнс видит себя глазами Синего. Не потому что это лев Аллуры, а потому что он все еще его. Синий словно прощается с ним и одновременно говорит, что обязательно останется здесь, если будет нужен.

А затем четверо из пяти взмывают в воздух, и Пидж на заднем плане возмущенно кричит им вслед:

– Эй, как я вернусь обратно?! Как _мы_ вернемся обратно?!

Лэнсу не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как Ханк сочувственно хлопает ее по плечу:

– Видимо, как и попали сюда впервые – всей командой на Синем льве? – смеется он.

И вот он – Синий. Продолжает стоять прямо перед ними, и Лэнс все так же видит эту картину через его глаза.

– О-о, снова биться обо все углы, потому что Лэнс – худший пилот в мире?

Кто-то смеется, но Лэнс уже не видит и не слышит, что происходит за его спиной. Ему кажется, что он позорно хлопнулся в обморок, но продолжает ощущать свое тело в вертикальном положении, так что вариант с обмороком сразу отпадает.

Он моргает несколько раз, и окружающее пространство постепенно исчезает, чтобы превратиться в пустой, наполненный звездами мир. Лэнс кидает взгляд в сторону, потому что боковым зрением замечает пятно, и видит стоящего по правую сторону Синего льва. Сознание подбрасывает образ еще до того, как он смотрит перед собой. Он уже заранее знает, что увидит.

– Привет, – неуверенно тянет Аллура, склоняет голову и слегка улыбается.

Тело движется само по себе, когда он бросается вперед, чтобы обнять ее и слышит мягкий смех совсем рядом.

– Я тоже скучала, – ее руки смыкаются у Лэнса за спиной, она теплая и… словно настоящая. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза сами собой.

Её не хочется отпускать, пусть даже это мимолетная встреча в разуме Синего, пусть на самом деле, это ничего не изменит, и будет только хуже, Лэнс все равно не хочет опускать ее.

Аллура улыбается так же, как и в последний раз: нежно и немного грустно. Мягко отстраняет Лэнса от себя и смотрит печальными глазами, говорит, словно следила за ним все это время:

– Я понимаю, каково тебе, но это не причина замыкаться в себе и… делать то, что ты делаешь. Прости меня, я виновата, что невольно взвалила на тебя такую ношу, но, честно признаться, я не думала, что она станет такой тяжелой для тебя. Ты не обязан оставаться здесь, Лэнс.

Он понимает: это все магические штучки, единение сознание через львов и все то, что с ними уже было однажды.

– Нет…

– Правда, это твоя жизнь. Она не закончилась только потому что меня уже нет рядом, она все еще продолжается. Ты не должен зацикливаться на отчаянии, нужно идти дальше.

Слезы собираются капельками в уголках глаз, а потом, срываясь, стекают вниз, и образ Аллуры перед ним расплывается, становится нечетким. Он тянется рукой к лицу, он она опережает: ее руки такие же мягкие, как в воспоминаниях, она осторожно стирает горячие капли. Лэнс моргает, и зрение проясняется. В горле останавливается комок из невысказанных слов, его словно сдавливает спазмом, но он и так не знает, что сказать. Лэнс просто смотрит на Аллуру и пытается отложить в памяти ее черты, потому что практически боится, что однажды проснется и не сможет вспомнить.

Она улыбается:

– Не надо, – тихо произносит она на выдохе, словно читает мысли. – Однажды ты забудешь все это. В твоей голове останутся только хорошие воспоминания и ты будешь с легкой ностальгической грустью думать о том, каково все было. Ты не должен провести всю жизнь, думая о том, что не сделал. Просто… помни об этом и радуйся тому, что было сделано. Просто, – он видит, как слезы наворачиваются на ее глазах, и уже не может ни на что повлиять, – иди дальше, Лэнс.

Аллура плачет в его объятьях, или это он плачет в ее руках. Или оба они просто проекции внутри сознания Синего льва, который говорит за них обоих.

Она спрашивает, сможет ли он опустить ее, и Лэнс уже знает, что да.

_Although I find it hard to relive her,  
I know that I would always forgive her.  
She says no regrets, and I say don't forget._  
Crywank – Welcome To Castle Irwell


	2. Chapter 2

Когда реальность возвращается, Лэнс чувствует себя так, словно его придавило лапой Синего. Или, может, даже всем Вольтроном прижало к поверхности.

Однако в реальности все неожиданно ощущается… проще. Словно очередные магические штуки львов отлично справляются с депрессией или все дело не в этом, а в стадиях принятия, которые Лэнс прошел, и на этот раз окончательно.

Дышать становится в разы легче в сравнении с тем, что было пару секунд назад. Или минут? Или сколько прошло времени?

Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на остальных паладинов, но, удивительно, видит только Кита и у него обеспокоенное выражение лица, что даже становится смешно. Их уже бывший лидер выглядит забавно.

– Все нормально? – спрашивает он осторожно.

Лэнсу очень интересно, как он выглядит сейчас, что Кит так волнуется, но возможности посмотреть на себя со стороны у него больше нет, так что приходится довольствоваться воображением. Оно, правда, ничего хорошего не предлагает.

– Думаю, да.

– Ты замер на месте и молчал… довольно долго, – Кит звучит неуверенно, Лэнс вспоминает, когда последний раз слышал его неуверенные интонации. 

В самом деле, он не помнит.

– Ну, знаешь, львы, магические штуки, параллельные реальности.

Кит кивает, будто бы понял, о чем идет речь, раздумывает некоторое время, а затем спрашивает:

– И что ты видел?

Половину долгой минуты Лэнс размышляет, нужно ли ему об этом говорить, нужно ли ему вообще говорить после всего, но у Кита до странного располагающее к задушевным разговорам выражение лица, и в прошлом Лэнс уже тестировал его умение слушать, так что в итоге он решается. 

Разговор выходит недолгим, Кит действительно просто слушает, бросая изредка короткие взгляды, но ничего не говорит, впрочем, от него и не требуется. 

– Как думаешь, Пидж права?

– Про худшего пилота? Ну, это как… 

– Нет, – Лэнс перебивает его, но на секунду думает, что стоило дать Киту возможность договорить. Он и так знает, что тот, скорее всего, сказал бы, но все же. – Я про метки. Думаешь, они действительно ничего не значат?

Кит смотрит на него некоторое время, словно может найти ответ на его лице, на этих метках, а после сокрушенно выдыхает:

– Я не знаю, Лэнс.

“Может, стоило спросить её”, мелькает у Лэнса в голове, но почему-то ему кажется, что образ в сознании Синего был либо не то чтобы настоящим, либо, как в клишированных фэнтези мелодрамах, совершенно последним. 

Ответ он, на самом деле, знает, и знает давно. Признавать только не хочет. Потому что ему кажется, что если он примет одну из версий, вторая перестанет существовать, и ему не хочется расставаться с вариантом, в котором метки что-то значат.

– Помнишь, Слав как-то говорил, что есть реальности, в которых вольтрон не существует... И что есть реальности, в которых все сложилось иначе. Реальности, где не было разлома, где Заркон не сошел с ума. Или вообще не родился. Где мы никогда не встречали Аллуру и Корана, потому что они умерли за много лет до нашего рождения?

– Лэнс…

– Нет, правда, – он поднимает голову, и звездное небо над ними, оказывается, постепенно сменяется оранжевым рассветом. – За все время нашего путешествия я столько раз думал, как здорово было бы просто однажды проснуться и понять, что я все в той же комнате в Гарнизоне и вся война, боевые роботы и инопланетные захватчики – всего лишь сон, и я всего лишь на Земле, где нет вероятности каждый день умереть или застрять в космосе навечно. 

Кит просто молча слушает, и это почему-то придает уверенности.

– Но знаешь, – продолжает Лэнс. – Потом мне в голову приходила мысль: а что дальше? Что делать дальше, если я однажды проснусь вдали от всего, и окажется, что нет никакой важной миссии, никакого защитника вселенной. Что тогда? Что делать с обычной жизнью, когда ты уже понимаешь, что тебя затянуло настолько, что и не выбраться? Я до сих пор об этом думаю… Потому что, знаешь, тут действительно здорово, и я правда не против заниматься простыми фермерскими вещами. Мне нужен был этот перерыв. Но, даже если я не хочу этого признавать, Пидж права – это все ничего не значит. Метки, Алтея… это как затянувшиеся каникулы: ты думаешь, что здорово ничего не делать, но понимаешь, что уже не можешь продолжать в том же духе. И я думаю, что не могу. Возможно, мне стоит заняться чем-нибудь другим, более… палладинским. 

– Это… отлично.

– Что, – усмехнулся Лэнс, – не можешь слов подобрать?

– Так и есть, – неожиданно улыбается ему Кит, и это выглядит и ощущается настолько привычно, что ни один из них не успевает понять, почему так вышло. – Как насчет… дружеских объятий?

Кит звучит ужасно неуверенно, но все же в приглашающем жесте разводит руки в стороны.

– О, конечно, чувак, – кивает ему Лэнс до того, как ситуация станет очень уж неловкой.

Мысль, что обнимаются они впервые сигналит красной тревогой, так что Лэнс решает прояснить ситуацию:

– Как так вышло, что сам Кит Когане предлагает другим обниматься? – голос у Лэнса почему-то звучит очень весело.

– Почему ты думаешь, что я ни с кем не обнимаюсь? – сопит Кит куда-то в область плеча, и это почему-то ужасно… мило. – Мы обнимались с Широ, и с Аллурой, и с Ханком тоже… И с Кролией и Космо. 

Лэнс почти никак не реагирует на упоминание Аллуры. Почти. 

– Кролия твоя мама, а Космо вообще волк и не считается. Как и Широ. А Ханк любвильный, так что готов обнимать хоть первого встречного. 

– Хочешь сказать, что все не считаются, и ты первый? – Кит тоже не упоминает Аллуру второй раз, и за это уже ему большое спасибо. 

На секунду Лэнс хочет согласиться, а потом до него доходит, что звучит это весьма сомнительно. В хорошем смысле, ну, то есть, он не знает, в каком смысле.

– Почему мы до этого не обнимались? – вместо этого спрашивает Лэнс с огромным усилием игнорирую пропасть в голове, стремительно разрастающуюся от назревающих гиблых идей.

– Ну, – как-то подозрительно тихо тянет Кит, – наверное, это было бы неловко.

Неловко. Лэнс хватается за это слово, и пропасть оказывается заполнена этим самым неловко по самые края. 

Края состоят из ужасно хрупкого льда, и Лэнс очень осторожно ступает по ним:

– Почему это было бы неловко? – очень тихо спрашивает он, а Кит и вовсе не отвечает.

Его пальцы сжимаются у Лэнса на плечах, и он почему-то...

– Кит?

– Что?

Воображаемый лед хрустит под ногами.

– Скажи мне, – голос резко пропадает и превращается в шепот, Лэнс ходит по опасным трещинам и все еще не думает, что это плохо, – только честно. Это из-за… Аллуры? Из-за… всего?

Он задает ужасно неопределенный вопрос, и ненавидит себя за то, что не может назвать вещи своими именами.

– Возможно, – отвечает Кит так же тихо, и, быть может, он понимает, о чем речь.

Они все еще стоят близко друг к другу, и для дружеских объятий они перешли уже все лимиты. Лэнс ловит в пропасти невероятную мысль, просто сует руку в черную дыру, как в шляпу, пытаясь поверить, что достанет оттуда славного кролика, а не кошмарную тварь, которая все разрушит. 

– Может ли быть, – голос не слушается даже шепотом, но Лэнс всеми силами старается держать себя в руках, и держать Кита в том числе, на всякий случай, – что… 

– Ага, – обреченно тянет ему в ответ Кит, и голос у него тоже неровный, сбивчивый, совершенно не китовский. – Если вопрос:” потому что ты мне нравишься?”, то ответ – да. 

Лед все же трескается, и Лэнс с головой уходит в пропасть, заполненную до краев неловкостью. 

– Это, – все же находит в себе силы и слова ответить, – странно.

Кит дергается, но вот ради этого Лэнс и планировал его держать. Это, конечно, невозможно, но он верит в свои силы. И в умение говорить нужные вещи вовремя тоже.

– И здорово тоже. Да, думаю, это вполне неплохо. 

Кит ужасно горячий, обнимать его приятно, и почему только они не проворачивали такое раньше. 

– Чего? А как же…

Не договаривает, осторожничает, но они уже неплохо научились понимать друг друга с полуслова, так что Лэнс понимает.

И, честно говоря, он не имеет ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше со всем этим, но говорит только:

– Что-нибудь придумаем. 

В конце концов, он же планировал заняться чем-нибудь _более паладинским_ , так что… стоило начинать хотя бы с чего-то.


End file.
